


Good Boy

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Fluff and Smut, Kiiiiind of?, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Praise Kink, Robot Kink, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 7: praise kink ]The praise sends a shock of arousal through him, tightening his grip on Gavin’s shoulder. Connor’s mouth is open, eyes half lidded.“You like that, sweetheart? Do you like when I call you my good boy?”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the rat man!!

Gavin’s fingers push deep inside, making Connor moan as they brush against the sensors in his ass. His head presses back into the pillows under his head.

“God, just fucking look at you. You’re so good for me, Connor.”

The praise sends a shock of arousal through him, tightening his grip on Gavin’s shoulder. Connor’s mouth is open, eyes half lidded.

“You like that, sweetheart? Do you like when I call you my good boy?”

Connor nods, arching his back as Gavin spreads his ass open. 

“G-Gavin, just fuck me, please.”

“Do you deserve it, Con? Have you been a good enough boy?”

“Yes! Yes, Gavin, please-“

“Say it.”

Connor can feel his face heating up with slight embarrassment.

“I’ve been a good boy, Gavin. _Please,_ I need you inside me.”

“Soon, Con, I promise. Very soon.”

“You just like teasing me,” Connor says with a dissatisfied pout.

Grinning, Gavin responds, “Guilty as charged.”

Connor shouts and throws his head back as Gavin’s fingers brushes against a particular bundle of sensors inside him.

“God, baby, you’re so gorgeous. I wish you could see yourself like this.”

Gavin hits the same spot again, making Connor moan and grip the sheets beneath them. His skin fizzles in patches, his concentration broken.  Slowing his fingers’ movements, Gavin looks at Connor with concern.

“Are you okay, Con?”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine. My skin projection is just… glitching, due to my processor being overworked.”

“Why is it happening now? I mean, we’ve fucked before.”

“Being- being penetrated is very different. Harder to control my reactions, than when I’m fucking you.”

Gavin opens his mouth to say something, then seems to reconsider. After a moment of hesitation, he finally speaks.

“You can, uh, deactivate your skin or whatever. If that helps. I don’t- I don’t fuckin’ mind.”

He looks to be completely sincere. Connor’s fingertips press against his LED, not wanting to waste any more time with this.

The skin of his body retracts, revealing more of the white casing underneath.

Gavin’s eyes rake over his body, his other hand roaming over the android’s chest. Although he feels a bit self-conscious, Connor is more focused on getting them moving again. He rolls his hips, hoping Gavin will get the idea.

“Slow down, Con. I wanna fuckin’ moment to appreciate ya.”

He pulls his fingers out of Connor, using both hands to feel over his body. Connor’s still disappointed about the lack of sex happening, but he appreciates the attention Gavin’s giving him.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

One of his hands cups Connor’s cheek, his eyes roaming over Connor’s face now.

Growing impatient, Connor moves his hips against Gavin’s, making them both moan at the friction against their cocks.

“Please, Gavin, fuck me.”

With an amused laugh, Gavin nods.

“Sounds like you’re eager. I’ll give you what you need, baby.”

Connor’s legs wrap around Gavin’s waist, and he lines his cock up with Connor’s ass.

Slowly, Gavin pushes inside, making Connor gasp. 

“Fuck, Con...”

It seems to take forever for Gavin to push in all the way to the base. He stays still for a minute afterward, letting them both adjust.

Eager to move again, Connor shifts to pull back.

“Be patient, baby,” Gavin soothes. “You’ve been so good for me so far. Just be patient.”

With frustrated whine, Connor complies, waiting for Gavin to move.

Hands clutching on to Connor’s waist, Gavin pulls out, still going achingly slow. When he pushes back in, Connor’s legs squeeze around him.

Gavin moans low, nails digging into Connor’s casing.

“You feel amazing, baby. So fucking tight.”

He starts fucking Connor faster, setting as even a pace as he can manage. Connor knows he isn’t going to last very long, with how wound up he feels.

Gavin’s face is pressed into his neck, kissing along his jaw.

“I want you to touch yourself, Connor,” Gavin says.

Connor quickly follows the command, stroking his cock as Gavin fucks him. He’s making obscene sounds as he feels himself getting closer and closer.

One of Gavin’s hands grips Connor’s thigh, thrusting into him faster. He pulls his face away from Connor’s neck.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Connor. I can’t wait to see your beautiful face as you cum.”

With another hit to his sensitive bundle of sensors deep inside, Connor is pushed over the edge, moaning out Gavin’s name. Gavin’s thrusts become erratic, his eyes shutting tightly as he cums inside Connor’s ass.

"So fucking good, baby..."


End file.
